Mutants And Morlocks
by keeponrockin'inthefreeworld
Summary: After the biggest anti-mutant uprising the world has ever seen, Ray leads the new mutants into the lower levels of Bayville. But can they trust their friend when he's been hiding so much from them about his past. And what can they do to stop the uprising? Includes non-evo characters and morlocks! (NOW UPDATING AGAIN)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Mutants and Morlocks

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am but a humble writer.

...

"I know a place."

Four simple words that had changed their lives.

Spoken by who was most likely the least trustworthy of the group it was a huge risk, also their only choice. Not hiding was a much worse idea.

The humans had no idea of what the mutants wanted, and had set their radars to kill.

The new mutants were separated from the rest of their team, isolated. And shelter was the only chance they had of seeing them again. They were saddened; frightened even to have left Bobby –their usual team leader- behind, but Sam had stepped up to the plate. Despite these sorted out problems, there was still a question left unanswered. Could they trust Ray?

"I really don't wanna go in there." Rahne stuck up her nose, making a face.

"I swear it's safe!" Ray said, holding open the large metal pothole covering.

"We don't have anywhere else." Roberto ran his fingers through his dark brown hair.

Amara, being the well brought up princess that she was, had learned the importance of appreciating what she had at a very young age. Also, she was genuinely afraid of going back out there.

"I trust you." She whispered, smiling at Ray.

He returned her gentle smile, glad someone trusted him.

"It's dark." Jamie knit his eyebrows together sadly as he peered into the dark tunnel. "I want to go home."

"We can't go home now laddie." Rahne knelt down and hugged Jamie. He whimpered silently.

"He's right though." Said Roberto. "It's dark and I can't power up until the sun rises."

"No problem." Sam said, pressing a button on the fancy watch around his wrist. "Ahm so glad Dr. McCoy gave us these already." The southern boy lowered his wrist, causing a solid stream of light to flow from the watch and brighten the tunnel.

Ray gulped, knowing who and what awaited them down there. He'd be greeted not only by his old friends but also by so many memories; happy and sad. Leaving home, being found by the morlocks. They all flooded his head at the same time, making him dizzy.

"Ray." Amara gripped his arm, snapping him back to reality. "You're next." She smiled and he realized that everyone but her had already Entered the sewer.

"I should have gone first." He whispered.

Amara gave him a funny look. "Ray, is there something you're not telling us?"

Yes, he thought.

"It's nothing, I just don't like the dark." He lied, smoothly. Not a talent he was proud of.

"Don't worry." She smirked. "I'll be right behind you."

Ray shook his head. "After you, Princess." He held his hand out to her, smiling.

Amara chuckled and ignores his hand, latching onto the ladder with ease. She began to lower herself down carefully, cautious of broken parts of the unstable metal.

Ray checked around him, wandering through the alley to make sure they weren't followed.

"Any day now." Amara's voice came from the dark.

"Commin'."

...

Thanks for reading, it's short but it's just the prologue.


	2. Chapter 2

So just want to get out of the way that this story is currently set after season four. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

...

Water dripped from the grimy walls as the team walked through the sewers. Interchanging from single file, to two by two. The little light they had, came and went through the potholes that opened above them.

She could hear rats, and resisted the urge to chase them. Besides, dogs hated underground.

She could smell it. Not the sewers, but the feeling. She could smell her feelings a lot since her power activated three years ago. This feeling smelt of ash and... No escape. It was lifeless, pure burning death.

"There's a light, over at the Frankenstein place." Rhane whisper-sang quietly. "There's a light. Burnin' in the fire place."

"Are you okay?" The small wolf girl yelped, receiving a shhh from several team members.

"Yeah Roberto, I really am fine." She smiled, but when she let out her breath it was shaky and uneven.

Roberto simply raised his dark eyebrows. "Rahne, half the human race hates us, we're in a sewer and you're singing show tunes. None of us are alright."

A tear rolled down her cheek. "I just want to go home."

He shushed her. "This is going to blow over, I promise."

"That a load of crap and you know it." Rahne was suddenly bitter. She crossed her arms over her chest. "You saw what it was like out there,, what they did to that little girl-"

"Rahne." He silenced her, nodding at Jamie.

He was pacing along slowly beside Amara, his hands knotted together. Every ten steps of so, he'd lean over to glance into the water. Every time he did his face turned pale.

"You're right." Rahne nodded. "I thick it's just the dog in me that hates bein' underground."

"Are you kidding me." Roberto snorted. "Rahne, I can't even use my powers down here. Without the sun, I'm useless."

She narrowed her eyes. "None of us are useless. My goodness, if wolverine could hear you now. He would-"

"Slap me upside the head." They both laughed. "I know, we're all important I guess. That's why were a team, best when we're together.

"But Bobby's gone."

Roberto opened his mouth to say something, but must have thought better of it.

"Hey, you guys." Ray called from up ahead. "We've got company. Don't worry though, I can handle this."

"Says the guy who led us into a dark tunnel." Roberto scoffed.

Ray simply glared at him.

Everyone knew that Ray and Roberto didn't get along. Sam and Ray were best friends, and Bobby usually tagged along with either them or Roberto. Roberto spent some time with Bobby, but mostly hung out with Scott's younger brother Alex. Whenever ray and Roberto were on the same training team, you could tell that team was going to lose.

"Put aside your differences for five minutes." Amara hissed, with an elegant sort of authority. "Ray's right, we do have company." He moved Jamie behind her back and stepped closer to Rahne.

Rahne strained to see in the dark and decidedly, changed into her canine form. She could now see a tall green scaly figure emerge from the dark. It was flanked by a dirty, no filthy woman with tan skin and an eyepatch.

"Berzerker." The woman with the eyepatch greeted Ray.

"Callisto." He nodded to her. "Scaleface." He addressed the big green lizard in an almost hostile tone.

Scaleface? How appropriate, Rahne thought.

"Ray." Scaleface spoke, in an adoring female voice. She slowly became more human-like until a teenager stood before us. She had long dark blue hair, that fell in large ringlets and pale skin. She wore tight red shorts and a matching loose tank top with knee high boots. "You know you can call me Madeline." She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Taaaaacky." Jubilee singsonged quietly from behind them, so only Rahne and Amara could hear.

Rahne growled in agreement and Amara laughed.

"I know I can." Ray said, looking past her to Callisto. "We're looking for safety."

"The X-Men are always welcome here." She nodded. "Follow me."

They followed her.

"So, Ray." Madeline elbowed him. "How's the good life."

For some reason, everything about Madeline put Rahne on edge. Probably because she was half lizard. Her canine senses acted unfairly like that sometimes.

They rounded a corner and suddenly rows of lamps hung on each side of the tunnel.

"God, she's so-" Amara grunted angrily.

Rahne changed back to her human form. "And by that I suppose you mean she is _so, _all over Ray." She smirked.

"No." Amara scoffed. "That is most certainly not what I meant."

Rahne groaned suddenly . "I hate being underground."

"Really?" Amara tilted her head. "I suppose you and Roberto would both find it upsetting. I however am insanely grateful that I get to be this close to the earth." She ran her hand alone the stone wall, then shrieked.

"What?" Rahne gasped.

"It's so dirty down here." Amara made a face. "Sorry."

"Alright there princess?" Ray winked at Amara, a humored grin on his face.

She gave him a thumbs up, her face so red it threatened to burst into flames. Which with Amara, Rahne thought, was completely possible.

"This sucks." She sighed.

"Hold up." Jubilee said. "I think we're here."

As they rounded another corner, they came upon a very large room with connecting tunnels. Like some sort of sewer times square. Small children and bundled up adults sat around, sleeping or playing cards. No one looked particularly happy, and no one was speaking loudly.

"We got a lot of refugees after the outbreak up there." Callisto explained. "Some of yours I think too."

"Really?" Jubilee pushed up yo the front of the group.

"Really." Said someone.

"Bobby!" Jubilee, throwing her arms around the boy.

He reacted surprised at first, then carried a smug grin on his face. "Well, I missed you too Jubes."

She pulled away suddenly. "I uh just, we all missed our team leader. A LOT."

"I can see that." He raised his eyebrows. "Anything you need." He turned to Callisto. "Were here to help."

...

Thats chapter two folks! Leave me a review, I'd love to know what you thought of it.

Scaleface didn't have a name so I had to improvise, changed her personality too, which I figured would be cool since there isn't much to go on anyways. Her hair really is blue though, and her outfit is comics approved :)

im going to introduce tons more Morlocks next chapter, some fan made, some cannon, etc.

Reviews make me happy!

Let me know if there's a specific cameo you want, and I'll consider it!

-dana


	3. Chapter 3

Mutants and Morlocks Chapter Three

"I've seen your frown and it's like looking down the barrel of a gun." -Arctic Monkeys

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... *weeps silently*

...

It had been four days that the new mutants had been living with the Morlocks. Trips had to be made twice a day above ground for food and supplies like soap and clothing.

Amara had yet to be sent above ground though, and she suspected it had a lot to with her attitude towards the place. As much as she had tried to have the most positive feelings possible, it wasn't something she was used to. Poverty in general was foreign to her, having been living in a prosperous small country, with a small population. She was used to clean and organized. Even the institute had a minimum every second day shower policy (Issued after Jubilee took a shower strike during her environmentalist phase.).

Roberto, Rhane went almost every time, and the others had all been up at one point or another.

And finally she couldn't take it any longer. She had to speak to who was in charge, the highest power, above her team leader. So she set of to speak to Callisto.

And that's how Amara ended up searching for the woman.

She turned another corner, melting her footprints in the stone floor so she knew how to find her way back out.

And every step she took, she felt more connected with the earth, the underground and the core of the world. They way she was supposed to feel. At peace.

For the most part at least, the rest of her was bubbling live volcano. She very seldom lost control of her powers, especially compared to the rest of the new mutants, and there was a reason for that.

She took deep breaths, long ones that kept pace with her walking. Each foot step seemed to take longer than the previous one, but she hadn't gotten any _real_ exercise in ages. Her last DR session had to have been at least a week prior. She remembered because the one before that, she had sprained her ankle and had to take it easy. Resting wasn't really the way any of the new mutants preferred to heal.

She approached the corner of where she was told Callisto was going over fighting tactics.

"I wouldn't bother her if I were you." Scaleface taunted, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. "She can get pretty pissed and I doubt you could handle it."

Amara had ignored the jab, she had nothing to prove to the girl. Not yet at least.

Callisto was at a rather large wooden table, sitting in one of seven chairs. She had a deck of cards in one hand, shuffling them with a level of skill that might impress even Gambit. What looked like a throwing knife sat on the table beside her. She wore her usual black tank top and jeans, and with her dark hair and eyepatch, she looked properly badass.

Amara felt her confidence drop at the fact that she herself, was wearing a pink hoodie and grey pants Rahne had brought her the first time she accompanied Callisto's team above ground. She straightened her back so that it wouldn't show on the outside.

"Amara," She lifted her head as the mutant entered the small cavern. "to what do I owe this pleasure your highness." She sat down the deck of cards.

Amara pulled out a chair at the opposite end of the table and took a deep breath before responding.

"I want to go above ground." She said forcefully, the way her father would when addressing a king from another nation.

Callisto looked amused by the idea. "Amara, _please_." She smiled, like it was ridiculous for her to be suggesting such a thing.

"I'm just as useful as any other member of my team." She tucked a lock of long brown hair behind her ear. The dye was starting to grow out and her blonde roots were showing down about two inches.

"_Right_." She smirked.

Callisto's ignorance was really starting to get to Amara.

"Tell me, princess." She leaned back in her chair. "Whats you power? Talking to animals?" She scoffed. "It's close to an apocalypse out there."

"I've seen it." Amara began.

"You've seen some of it." Callisto snapped. "It's only getting worse. Every day more mutant children are dying. My team is doing rescue missions. You wouldn't last five minutes." She rose slowly, leaning towards Amara slightly. "You're outside of your kingdom, you highness. Welcome to the real world."

Amara stood up quickly, sending her chair falling backwards with a loud screech. She slammed her palm down hard onto the table, trying not to wince from the pain.

Callisto looked surprised, something that only fueled Amaras anger.

"You know _nothing _about me." She hissed through clenched teeth. She could feel her body heat up, which was usually about the time her eyes turned an orange-red colour. "You have no idea what the duties of a Nova Roman princess are! I began self defense training at age six because we had barely enough guards to keep me safe during an attack. I was kidnapped for randsome when I was twelve, and I still have nightmares

about what they could have done to me, what they did do to me. Nova Roma is _not _England." She winced, rubbing her eyes with her palms. They inched when they got hot.

"And one more thing." Amara let the stone floor around her begin to bubble in a circle of heat that soon caught on fire. "I don't talk to animals." She let it burn long enough to get a satisfying reaction, then put it out.

When Amara looked up, Callisto wore an impressed expression on her face.

"You can go tomorrow." She said plainly, picking up the deck of cards and her knife.

Amara raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"On one condition." Callisto raised her knife the way you would raise a finger in the air. "I apologize for misjudging you, but you're going to have to make an impression on my team all by yourself."

"Should be cake." Amara smiled.

"Unfortunately, they can be just as quick to judge as I was."

"Don't worry, I can handle it." Amara grinned. Then, biting her bottom lip she added, "Trust me, I'm an X-Man."

Callisto smirked as Amara strode out of the room. "Yes you are." She said to herself, solemnly. "And that's what will hurt you most of all."

...

Phewf, sorry that took forever.

I had it on paper and I was being lazy... I also had two tests this week. Not sure if I'll get a chance to update again before exams but let me know if you liked it, any ideas, etc.

I'm going to try and focus on the anti-mutant riot going on ore in the next chapter.

Review,

-Danii


	4. Chapter 4

Holy moly, i love raymara fluff. I'm sorry, it's just so addictive.

So anyways, sorry this is a bit short, I'm tired and I just wanted to get the new chapter up!

Sorry for the wait, btw.

**Mutants and Morlocks: Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, except for the two OCS in this chapter,

...

Ray pulled on the black gloves that went with his uniform. They had special metal tips, to conduct electricity whilst everyone else's were plain thin rubber.

He sat down on a slab of concrete and did the same with his black boots. All the new mutants wore black uniforms, with some small differences. But Ray wasn't big on wearing anything flashy, so his was plain black.

"Ray?" Amara appeared in the small intent of a room.

It amazed him how she could live in a sewer for a week, and still look as beautiful as she did in any other place.

"Hey." He stood up.

She leaned against the stone wall to her right, crossing her arms casually. She was dressed in her uniform as well, all black with a bright red stripe around her right thigh. It also amazed him how perfectly it still fit her. Over the week Rahne and Jubilee had both gotten thin, not in a good way. They seemed frail. Amara looked as she always did; curvy and strong.

"I'm coming this time." She fingered her long wavy ponytail, held up by what looked like a rubber band.

"Callisto told me." He nodded.

"Oh, good."

"What's with you hair?" He raised an eyebrow. "It's two different colors."

She smiled. "I'm sort of, blonde."

He stepped closer to her. "No, you've always had brown hair." Ever since day one, he thought.

"I dyed it, didn't want to stand out." Amara locked her eyes to the ground. "Besides, I look silly with blonde hair."

He reached up and pulled on the rubber band in her hair. It snapped and her hair fell around her shoulders.

"Why did you do that?" She finally looked up at him.

He greeted her with his dark, blackish blue eyes. They always sent chills down her spine.

"I was curious," He shrugged, abruptly walking past her, out the opening and down the hall.

Crap, Ray thought. He couldn't just let her get to him like that. Why couldn't she just act like normal girls? Why couldn't she want nothing more than for him to like her. The more time he spent with Amara, the more he could out she wasn't just looking for affection. She wanted respect, she was used to respect. Something that was harder to get when no one knew you were royalty.

He took the long way to where them team going above was meeting. When he entered the cavern, he was surprised not to see anyone from his team aside from Amara. Instead there were two guys around his age, and of course, Madeline.

The first guy was Lewis, he was tall and Lanky, but a powerful water manipulator. He was an okay guy, and Usually good to depend on for cover in a fight.

The second was Garret, whom Ray had no real opinion on. He was dark and didn't say much.

"Who's the new guy?" he asked Madeline, passing her a gun that she tucked into her belt. It was a lot easier for her not to change forms, it only drew attention.

"He's been living down here for a year." She said. "Since he was like almost sixteen."

"Wow, that's rough." Ray tucked a shotgun of his own into the holster on his belt.

Madeline shrugged. "I suppose." She licked her lip thoughtfully.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Nothing."

Ray shook his head, "It's not nothing."

"It is," She spat. "Drop it Ray."

"No, I know that look." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Tell me what's not right."

"It's just," She began, biting her lip. "Callisto said he's been here for a year, but I've never seen him. Not even a glance. I figure I've seen everyone down here at least once. Not him though."

"You think he's pretending to be a refuge?"

Madeline shook her head. "I think he's pretending to be someone he's not."

Ray was about to reply, but was cut off by Lewis's approach.

"We should leave now." Lewis said, punching something into his mobile phone.

Ray raised an eyebrow. "Can't you be tracked on that?"

Lewis looked amused. "Yeah right, not after I re..." He stopped, sighing. "You wouldn't understand. And the answer is no, I can't be tracked."

Madeline rolled her eyes, before shouting to Amara and Garret. "Hey Princess, Mr. Happy, get over here, why dontcha, we're about to go."

"I really don't like that nickname." Amara grumbled under her breath, as she made her way over to Ray, Madeline and Lewis.

"At least you nickname isn't Mr. Happy." The quiet boy, who was sitting in the corner earlier said, appearing beside her.

Amara smiled sympathetically. "I'm feeling like there's a bit of sarcasm involved there."

He chuckled. "Ya think?

She noticed how his hair fell in straight strands over the upper part of his face, he didn't have long hair, but it was dark and a medium-long length. His eyes were just as dark, his pupils almost melting into the insanely dark blue colour.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Ray said, handing Amara a gun.

"I don't need this." She said, handing it back to him.

"You sure?" He said, "It can get wild out there."

She rased her hand. Small tufts of smoke trickled from each of her finger tips. "I think I'll be fine."

He smiled, focusing on her smile. He figured that if he could get through this one trip with her, then he could stop worrying. He could stop worrying about how she was all the time, wether or not she was okay. He needed a reminder that she could take scare of herself. That she was a big girl.

The chances of that helping him to stop worrying about her? Unlikely.

"Besides, I've had a gun before." She looked down at her hands. They were tan, like her skin, and her chuckles were swollen. Her arms were bruised in some places. It seemed to be the only visible part of her body that had any flaws. If you could call wounds flaws.

"I have more control over my powers than I do a gun."

Garret put an arm on her shoulder. "Can't argue with that, Princess."

And then Ray practically re-invented the death glare.

...

**Why so short?**

**Honestly, do not ask me. I have no idea.**

**Review please? That would be absolutely lovely.**

**Also, go check out my new Jonda oneshot :)**

**But review first ! ;)**

**Xoxo**

**-Dana**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mutants And Morlocks**

* * *

><p>Five teenagers moved somewhat quietly through the sewers beneath Bayville.<p>

"Why does it always smell. You think you'd get used to the scent, but noooo..."

"Garret." Ray hissed. "Shut up."

"Lay off Ray." Amara said. "He's just trying to lighten the mood."

Ray widened his eyes. "You're taking his side?"

Amara gave him a confused look. "I wasn't taking anyones side?"

"Oh." Ray shook his head. "Sorry, Garret."

"He is right though." Madeline said. "You need to can it."

"A OK, captain."

Madeline sighed. "The entrance is just up here. When we reach the surface no one makes a sound, got it?"

They all nodded.

Ray slammed his leg onto the first run of a rusty metal ladder. The only light was coming from Amara's glowing left hand. She held it up for him.

He climbed to the top, Madeline hot on his heels, and Garret on her's.

"Theres no reading of human of mutant life up there." Lewis said, pressing a few buttons on his oversized cellphone.

Ray pushed open The pothole opening, and it fell to the side with a clang. He emerged in a dark alley.

For Amara, someone who hadn't breathed fresh air in a little over a week, being above ground was nothing short of a blessing. She filled her lungs with the night air greedily, closing her eyes as the cold wind blew a few strands of her hair into her face. She doubted she would ever feel as great as she did at that moment ever again.

Lewis took the lead as they crept through the alley. The only light came from his small cellphone, that he would check every few feet. The came upon the street, ducking away from bright lights that came from somewhere above.

Amara was astounded at what Bayville had become.

Half the shop windows were boarded up, and posters that read things like 'STOP THE MUTANT MENACE' and 'IS YOUR CHILD A MONSTER?' were plastered over every flat surface in sight.

"This is sick." She whispered, as they walked. A lump of unease was forming in her stomach.

"Stay close," Madeline told her. "We might not run into any ME agents tonight."

"ME agents?" Garret laughed quietly. "I thought those guys were just stories."

Ray gave him a hard look. "Anything you ever heard about what's happening up here, any stories that seem too far fetched to be real. Anything you wrote off as impossible, or any thought you shook from your mind because it frightened you. You can just assume them all true."

"It's the fucking mutant apocalypse." Madeline said. "except we haven't done anything, yet they all want to kill us."

"Or cure us." Lewis whispered.

"Cure us?" Amara asked. "You can't cure us, that's ridiculous."

"Funny." Madeline said. "Cause I've seen it happen. They've got guns loaded with a dose of this serum. One injection and your powers are long gone."

Amara shivered, but not because it was cold.

Ray placed his hand on her shoulder. "Powered up, they'd never get you anyways."

She smiled at this, realizing she was at next to no risk of loosing her powers.

"We can see if there's anything in here." Lewis said, pushing open the door to a sort of small department store.

They all peered inside. The store looked like any other store, littered with racks of clothing and shelves of food. Except there was barely any food on the shelves, and most of the clothes were sprayed across the floor and looked as of they'd been trampled on.

Madeline gave everyone directions. "Amara and Garret, you guys go get food, there are some freezers in the back it looks like."

They set off for the back of the store, then opened each of the freezers in turn. It was dark, so Amara made her hand hot enough that it resembled a glowing ember in a fireplace.

"Your powers are so cool." Garret said.

Amara shrugged. "Not to sound corny, but they're just a part of me, you know?"

"Completely." He nodded. "If I ever lost my telekinesis, I don't even know what I'd do."

"It's just nice to know that your powers are always there, no matter what. Whether its for self defense or just making something easier."

He laughed, "I can't tell you how much time my powers have saved me. I barely have to bend over anymore when I drop something."

She smiled, understanding how he felt. "There's nothing anyone can eat in here. Let's go."

When they got back outside, they had gained a few pairs of shoes, and a few sets of clothing. There had been no edible food left, but they planned on hitting up somewhere on the way back that could have cans of food.

Amara breathed the fresh air again, knowing she would be refused the privilege in a few hours.

Then Madeline stopped walking. He head perked up, like she was listening for something. No one moved, Amara was frozen where she was. She knew the minute any real danger appeared she would want to power up, but it wasn't smart where as it was so dark.

The something sped past her face, tearing across her ear. It smashed into the brick wall behind her with a shattering noise.

"It's the ME!" Madeline shouted. "Run, now!"

Garret took off to the right and Amara followed him out of panic, she didn't know where else to go.

She could hear the slamming of heavy boots on the pavement behind her as she pumped her legs harder, faster. Garret was fading from her sight, but surely he wouldn't just leave her...

Amara stopped herself just before slamming into a wall.

She turned to find herself cornered by three men with guns. She tried to power up, but she couldn't. In fact, her whole body felt a little woozy.

"Dirty mutant." One of the darkly dressed men spat at her. "Now you ain't a freak like your friends."

She suddenly felt the pain that came with the needle sticking into the back of her thigh. She pulled it out, desperately, and painfully trying to squeeze whatever was stopping her from using her powers from entering her bloodstream any further.

Amara fought to keep her eyes open, grabbing desperately at the creases in the brick wall behind her. Her hands rubbed up aganst the painfully hard surface, leaving scratches on her palms. She barely noticed, in the midst of all her desperation.

She looked behind the three men and saw a thin but masculine silhouette, _Garret_.

The figure looked at her for a minute, and she knew he would come to her rescue. Her heart nearly stopped when he turned off in the other direction.

"Garret!" She cried out, as three sets of strong hands gripped her arms and legs. She could have taken on one of these guys, no powers easily enough. But three of them, not a chance. She screamed and shouted for someone anyone. But no one could hear her. Garret would go back and tell them she was long gone, not to bother searching for her.

Then another thought entered her mind, rather suddenly.

_What if my powers don't come back?_

And then she blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for sticking with me(:<strong>

**I really do want to continue this story, so if you guys are still reviewing that's amazing! I've been super tied up with my one direction story, so it's a bit difficult haha, but I really appreciate when you guys still review. It brightens my day. **

**Id also like to thank Joel Plasket for his lovely song 'North Star' that helped me write today (:**

**Let me know what you think? **

**xx Dana **


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone.

I'm really interested in continuing this story, if you are! Here's a short chapter just to see of there's anyone still around who's interested in raymara or the new mutants in general.

Disclaimer: I don't own x-men evo, all the characters that do not belong to marvel comics are completely fictional.

* * *

><p>Amara's breathing got heavier after her eyes shot open. It was hard for her to tell if she had truly woken up, with all the darkness. As her eyes adjusted she found herself in an inclosed space. Except for, three walls, it was empty. A triangular prison. It was safe to say it was new building. And she couldn't sense any rock near her, something that came with her powers.<p>

Her powers.

Did she even have them anymore? She tried to change forms, but nothing happened. She rubbed my hands together, no dice.

Amara's stomach tightened, like when you do something really bad and you know you're about to get in trouble for it. She was already in trouble, and now she wasn't a mutant, she was just a normal girl who was kick-ass at hand to hand combat. That made her feel a tiny bit better, but not much. She was still defenseless against weapons.

She couldn't grasp the fact that I was powerless, human. It was something she hadn't ever imagined. Mutants like Rogue and Kurt always whined about how much they wanted to be normal, but she loved my powers. They were a part of her.

More importantly though, how was she getting out of this place?

She turned serious, no time to panic. They had done plenty of exercises in the Danger Room that prepared them to think clearly and productively instead of freaking out. Logan would lecture them time after time.

The most important thing to remember was there is no situation you can't get out of, she thought. If it ever so happens there is one, well do you want to spend your last few minutes crying or fighting back?

She was ready to fight back.

"Hey."

She stood up quickly, hearing the voice. "Who's there?"

"Relax I'm here to help."

Her eyes began to adjust. To her right the wall was more of a net, and through it she saw two bright blue eyes looking back at her.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Josh, and I can heal you."

Amara gasped, pulling herself closer to the wall that separated them. "Do it, now!"

He shushed her. "I can't do it without touching you.

Amara felt her jaw clench up. "I'll... I can kick out the wall."

"No." Josh hissed. "Wait until the morning, when it's light out."

"If you heal me I can make it light now."

There was a long silence. "okay." he said.

Amara sucked in a huge breath, and let it out fast as she kicked her legs forward with all the strength she had. A huge sound filled the room, and she heard the rattling of other doors. She and Josh weren't the only ones in the cages. There was movement with her first kick, but it needed some more. Two kicks later her door burst open, and she moved over to Josh's.

At this point she could hear the other cell inhabitants muttering things, and protesting the noise.

"keep it down." She heard, along with, "what's all this racket about?", "I'm tryin' ta sleep over here." and "if they come in here we'll all have to pay!"

Amara shuddered. "Get back." She said to Josh.

"Hurry." He said. "they're coming."

Amara placed a hard kick in just the right spot and the door clattered to the floor.

Josh's hands were on her in an instant, cold but soft. A small glow radiated off of them. Soon she began to feel a powerful bliss, and a rush of energy.

She exhaled sharply. "That feels amazing."

Amara looked down at her body only to find she had changed forms. She was a spitting image of the cent of a volcano. From the glowing of her body she could now see the room more properly. Though it was still dim lit, she could make out the rows of cages where they voices still rang.

She could also make out Josh, who stood in front of her, his eyes wide. They were the most vibrant shade of blue she had ever seen on a person, more so than even the sky. With his blonde hair and high cheekbones, he was a golden boy. It was proven even further by the fact that he had golden skin.

Josh stuttered. "Your skin..."

An alarm began to sound.

"Not now." Amara said, powering down, but leaving the glow in her eyes so she could see. "We have to go."

"I can heal other people," Josh said. "I can restore their powers, they can help us!"

She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards what now looked like a large open door. "We'll come back for them." She said, as they took off down a long metal wall lined hallway. "I promise."

But they both knew that was a lie.

* * *

><p>Please review so I know if you're still interested, I'll probably need a fair few reviews to know if it's worth continuing.<p>

Josh Foley is an Academy X character.


End file.
